


say you'll remember me...

by marvelleous



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Spoilers, post 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/marvelleous
Summary: There had also been the sense that a part of him was missing; that something had been taken away from him, to leave his life so plain, so boring, without wonder and excitement.Without ever truly feeling happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessdebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/gifts).



> written for tumblr prompt by stef: philinda remembering each other in the framework  
> title from wildest dreams by taylor swift

"Daisy."

The memories hit him like a tidal wave; suddenly all those hazy images he's spent so many sleepless nights chasing, the edges of memories he couldn't quite piece together, are sliding into place. 

That uncomfortable feeling he had every time he made a decision; like he was doing something wrong, but not knowing how or why. The heaviness in his heart, the unexplainable pang in his chest, as he went through the rigours of each and every day; it’s all lifting now, replaced with the will to fight and escape this world. 

There had also been the sense that a part of him was missing; that something had been taken away from him, to leave his life so plain, so boring, without wonder and excitement. 

Without ever truly feeling happiness. 

There had been a moment in reality, alone in the darkness, the pain and guilt of all the losses he’d suffered weighing down on his shoulders, crushing his heart, when he’d wondered what his life would be like had he not joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. Those thoughts disappeared from his mind entirely when he remembered all those he had saved, and the people by his side that would not be there. 

He didn’t want that, he didn’t want a different life. But he’d been forced to live through it anyway. They'd taken his memories and given him new ones. 

This was beyond what S.H.I.E.L.D. and T.A.H.I.T.I had accomplished, wiping the pain and truth of his death from his mind. That was torture... it was terrifying and hurt in so many ways he couldn’t explain. But this, this was inhumane. 

Without S.H.I.E.L.D., without the good in his life, he'd become a man that would turn a blind eye at the terrors occurring around him, and let injustice happen with no remorse at his inaction. He’d blindly been following the orders of Hydra for so long - but this time he knew the things they had done, and he knew the “truth” and he still… he still let it happen. 

Sat back and just watched, in a world full of horror and accepted it for what it was. 

He should have known it was all wrong, that it wasn’t real. 

More than his life, more than just his career had been erased. He’d lost his best friend - couldn’t even remember her, didn’t even react to hearing her name from Simmons. Just when he’d finally taken the courage, when he thought they were both ready to take that step…

She’d been stolen, ripped away. 

And here, in this fake reality… once again Radcliffe had taken something from him...

Her name was Melinda May, and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back. And when they got out of this mess, together, like they always did, because that’s how life should be, he’s not going to wait any longer.

He knows how it feels to lose her, and he doesn’t want to go through that again, not without her knowing just how important she was to him. Not just as his friend, confidante, partner; she knew that already. No. As someone he’d harbored feelings for, for over twenty years, someone he would tear this fake world apart for. 

She meant everything to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Melinda sat in her apartment, the room shrouded in darkness but for the glow from the tablet in her hands. 

She had been staring at the report since the moment she arrived home, unable to take her eyes off it - the ID of the man who had turned the subversive in. 

Phillip Coulson. 

A teacher. 

She’d never met him before, she was sure of it. The name stirred nothing in her memory; the face was unfamiliar. And yet…

She just couldn’t shake this feeling…

Something was off. 


End file.
